Superman: Kryptonian Might (TV series)
Superman: Kryptonian Might is an American animated TV show based on the DC Comics character of the same name. The series airs on Cartoon Network from TBD 2007 to TBD 2013. PREMISE: Clark Kent begin using his superhuman abilities to fight against potential threats as Superman while also jugging with his duel life. CAST & CHARACTERS: Main Character(s): * Kal-El/Clark Kent/Superman (voiced by Sam Daly) Recurring Characters: * Lois Lane (voiced by ) * Jimmy Olsen (voiced by Robbie Daymond) * Perry White (voiced by ) * Cat Grant (voiced by ) * Ron Troupe (voiced by Bumper Robinson) * Steve Lombard (voiced by Adam Baldwin) * Jonathan Kent (voiced by Fred Tatasciore) * Martha Kent (voiced by Kath Soucie) * Adam Grant (voiced by ) * Kara Zor-El/Linda Danvers/Supergirl (voiced by ) * Kon-El/Conner Kent/Superboy (voiced by David Kaufman) * Krypto the Superdog (voice effects by Frank Welker) * Jor-El (voiced by Tim Daly) * Lara Lor-Van (voiced by Dana Delany) * Pete Ross (voiced by Seth Green) * Lana Lang (voiced by Grey DeLisle-Griffith) * Lena Luthor (voiced by Emmanuelle Chriqui) * Fred Danvers (voiced by ) * Edna Danvers (voiced by Jennifer Hale) * Captain Maggie Sawyer (voiced by ) * Inspector William Henderson (voiced by Maurice LaMarche) * Officer Dan" Terrible" Turpin (voiced by ) * General Sam Lane (voiced by Richard McGonagle) * Lucy Lane (voiced by Alexandra Korsney) * Professor Phineas Potter (voiced by ) * Professor Emil Hamilton (voiced by ) * Bibbo Bibbowski (voiced by ) * Mayor Frank Berkowitz (voiced by Corey Burton) * Kelex (voiced by Billy West) * Karen Starr/Power Girl (voiced by Natalia Cigliuti) * John Henry Irons/Steel (voiced by Carl Lumbry) * Natasha Irons (voiced by Cree Summer) Other DC Heroes & Allies: * Bruce Wayne/Batman (voiced by Anthony Ruivivar) * Princess Diana/Diana Prince/Wonder Woman (voiced by Maggie Q) * Hal Jordan/Green Lantern (voiced by ) * Barry Allen/Flash (voiced by ) * Orin/Arthur Curry/Aquaman (voiced by ) * J'onn J'onzz/Detective John Jones/Martian Manhunter (voiced by ) * Oliver Queen/Green Arrow (voiced by ) * Jefferson Pierce/Black Lightning (voiced by ) * Maxima (voiced by ) * Arnus/Augustus Freeman IV/Icon (voiced by Isaac C. Singleton, Jr.) * William "Congo Bill" Glenmorgan/Congorilla (voiced by ) * Michael Jon Carter/Booster Gold (voiced by ) * Dr. Richard Occult (voiced by ) * Benjamin Lockwood/Agent Liberty (voiced by ) * Katar Hol/Carter Hall/Hawkman (voiced by ) * Shayera Hol/Shiera Hall/Hawkgirl (voiced by ) * Orion (voiced by ) * Scott Free/Mr. Miracle (voiced by ) * Barda Free/Big Barda (voiced by ) * William "Billy" Batson/Captain Marvel (voiced by ) * Villains: * Lex Luthor (voiced by ) * Mercy Graves (voiced by ) * Rudy Jones/Parasite (voiced by ) * Leslie Willis/Livewire (voiced by ) * Vril Dox/Brainaic (voiced by ) * Winslow Schott/Toyman (voiced by ) * Siobhan McDougal/Silver Banshee (voiced by ) * John Corben/Metallo (voiced by ) * Joseph Martin/Atomic Skull (voiced by ) * Robert DuBios/Bloodsport (voiced by Michael Jai White) * Kenny Braverman/Conduit (voiced by Roger Craig Smith) * Doomsday (voiced by ) * Imperirex (voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson) * K. Russell Abernathy/Kryptonite Man (voiced by ) * Lobo (voiced by John DiMaggio) * Oswald Loomis/Prankster (voiced by ) * Tobias "Toby" Manning/Terra-Man (voiced by ) * Gerald Shulge/Ultra-Humanite (voiced by Michael C. Hall) * Valerie Van Haften/Puzzler (voiced by ) * Carl Darper/Master Jailer (voiced by ) * Frederick Von Frankenstein/Riot (voiced by ) * Deke Dickson/Loophole (voiced by ) Intergang: * Bruno Mannheim (voiced by ) * Whisper A'Daire (voiced by Tatyana Yassukovich) * Dabney Donovan (voiced by ) * Morgan Edge (voiced by ) Bizarro Family: * Bizarro (voiced by Sam Daly) * Bizarro Girl (voiced by ) * Match (voiced by David Kaufman) Darkseid's Forces * Darkseid (voiced by ) * Kalibak (voiced by ) * Steppenwolf (voiced by ) * Kanto (voiced by ) * Mantis (voiced by ) * DeSaad (voiced by ) * Virman Vundabar (voiced by ) * Glorious Godfrey (voiced by ) * Granny Goodness (voiced by ) Female Furies: * Lashina (voiced by ) * Stompa (voiced by ) * Mad Harriet (voiced by ) * Gilotina (voiced by ) * Bernadeth (voiced by ) * Malice Vundabar (voiced by ) * Knockout (voiced by ) Other Villains: * Joker (voiced by Steven Blum) * Harleen Quinzel/Harley Quinn (voiced by ) * Ares (voiced by ) * Barbara Ann Minerva/Cheetah (voiced by ) * Thaal Sinestro (voiced by ) * Leonard Snart/Captain Cold (voiced by ) * Mick Rory/Heat Wave (voiced by ) * Mark Mardon/Weather Wizard (voiced by ) * George "Digger" Harkness/Captain Boomerang (voiced by ) * James Jesse/Trickster (voiced by ) * Sam Scudder/Mirror Master (voiced by ) * David Hyde/Black Manta (voiced by ) * Michael Miller/Human Flame (voiced by ) * Tobias Whale (voiced by ) * * * EPISODES: click here CREW: Executive Producers: Sam Register, Bruce Timm Producers: Glen Murakami, Mitch Watson, James Tucker Directors: Alex Soto, Jay Oliva, Gary Hartle, Sam Liu, Rick Morales, Curt Geda, Christopher Berkeley, Michael Chang, Matt Youngberg, Victor Cook, Lauren Montgomery, Tim Divar Voice Director: Andrea Romano Music by: Brian Tyler Animation Provided by: Atomic Cartoons Production Companies: Warner Bros. Animation Distributed by: Warner Bros. Television Distribution CHANNELS: * RATINGS: * Category:Billy2009 Category:Superman Category:DC Comics Category:DC Category:DC Entertainment Category:TV Series Category:TV Shows Category:TV-Y7-FV Category:Television Series Category:American animated television series Category:Hand-drawn animated television series Category:Hand-drawn animation Category:Hand-drawn animated Category:Hand-drawn Animation Category:Traditional animated Category:Traditional animation Category:Action/Adventure Category:Action/adventure Category:Science fiction Category:Science Fiction Category:Comedy-Drama Category:Comedy-drama Category:Cartoon Network Category:Cartoon Network shows Category:Cartoon Network Original Shows Category:Cartoon Network Shows Category:Warner Bros. Category:Warner Bros. Television Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:Warner bros. Animation Category:Television series by Warner Bros. Animation Category:2007 Category:2008 Category:2009 Category:2010 Category:2011 Category:2012 Category:2013